I Rather be Blind (A Roman Reigns Story)
by kekemc123
Summary: Joe Anao'i (Roman Reigns) seems to be living a very grand life. With a great family and fresh football career. But when a old friend comes back into his life, everything around him starts to go up in flames. Will Joe make the right decisions, or will he get burned? Story inspired by I Rather Be Blind by Etta James
1. Behind Those Eyes

Joe Anaoi found himself being dragged my his friends and older brother to Magic City (strip club) for his 21st birthday. He was happy to get to hang with his boys, but he wasn't so interested in spending his birthday at a stripclub.

'To hell with it, they are paying anyway,' thought Joe as he closed the door of his brother's SUV.

"So baby bro, you ready to have some fun," asked Rosey, Joe's older brother as he held on to Joe's broad shoulders shook them. "I guess..," replied Joe.

Joe walked into the strip club in Atlanta where he is currently living at the moment; with his cousins Jonathan and Joshua (later known as the Usos), his brother Rosey, and two of his former teammates Brian and Eric. Rosey was the first to stray from the group, making his way to the bar.

"Yo bartender, hook up the birthday boy over here with two tequila shots," Rosey said as he waved the rest over towards him. The bartender nodded and placed the two shots on top of a napkin and handed Rosey a beer. The rest sat on the remaing bar stools. Rosey passed the 2 shot glasses to Joe, as he picked up his own beer, "Cheers to the birthday boy, baby bro I'm proud of ya," Rosey said holding his beer in his hand. Joe looked down at two shot glasses. 'Ahh, what the hell, it's my birthday,' thought Joe as he took both tequila shots to the head like a pro. Jon, Josh, Brain and Eric all cheered.

"Did I just hear that there is a birthday boy in the house tonight,' replied the club host on the microphone. A spotlight flashed on Joe's face, causing him to look away. 'You know, I think we have a surprise for the birthday boy,' replied the host. The audience roared in excitement. 'Without further a due, I will like to introduce the lovely, the sexy, the sassy; Lexi!.. Let's give it up," said the club host clapping his hands. Joe shook his head in disapproval looking down at the floor. He lent over to Rosey so that only he heard him, "I don't think this a good idea," replied Joe.

"Oh come on, Just relax bro, it's your birthday. Live a little," replied Rosey witha smile on his face never looking at Joe. Of a sudden, a beautiful light skin women recurred from behind the curtain. She had on fish net stockings with a feather red bra and thong set. She also wore a black lace cover up and high black stilettos. She had skin the color of butter. Her long curly auburn hair was pinned up only living the front strands of hair down. Her big hazel eyes looked cloudy, you could tell she tried to cover up the blemishes and cloudy eyes with loads of makeup. Yet, she was still a very attractive woman.

'Wait I know her,' thought Joe looking stunned. He just couldn't put his finger on where exactly he knew her from. All the men in the club were smiling and laughing, amazed by the gorgeous woman as she struded over to Joe, who was still sitting at the bar.

"Come with me, big boy," replied Lexi as she grabbed Joe by the hand and walked him over to a single chair. She pushed him down in the seat by his shoulders and slowly circled him. He grabbed a handful of his hair and stroked it, as she placed her left leg onto his shoulder. She aggresively pulled his head onto her knee, as she bent down and kissed his cheeck. She then swung her leg off his shoulder, and circled in front of him, then straddled his lap pulling off her cover up and releasing her hair, and shaking out her curls. Joe could hear all the "Wows" circling around him while Lexi grinded on his lap. Joe could smell her beautiful scent of lavender as she whispered in his ear, "Do you like it?" she asked in a seductive tone. Joe just gave her a half of a smile. He was more focused on where he knew her from. Lexi then got off his lap and slowly backed away. "Enjoy your birthday, birthday boy," she replied as she licked her lips and winked. Next thing you know, she disappeared backstage.


	2. Broken

"There were some beautiful women in there tonight. Oh wee!" Josh said as the gang exited the club, and piled into Rosey's Escalade.

"Yeah man, wish one of them could tuck me into bed, maybe read me a bedtime story," replied Eric as he laughed hysterically and slapped Josh extended hand. The others joined in laughter. Meanwhile Joe was sitting in the passenger seat stuck in a daze. He couldn't figure out where he knew that woman from. Those eyes were memorizing. But where have he seen them before?

"Earth to Joe. Hello? JOE!" asked Rosey as he waved his hand in front of his brother's face.

"Huh..what did you say?" asked Joe slightly coming back to reality.

"Yo man. You have been spaced out for the pass 5 minutes. You good?" asked Brain from the backseat as he placed a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"He probably still caught up on that lap dance that shorty gave. That ass was priceless," replied Eric. Joe had forgotten how much of a dick Eric could be.

"Man whatever," replied Joe as he adjusted himself in the seat.

* * *

As Rosey was backing out of the club's parking lot, Joe saw Lexi across the street in a heated argument with an unidentified man.

"Yo, bro. Stop the car," asked Joe.

"For what?" asked Rosey annoyed.

"Just do it," replied Joe. As soon as the car came to a halt, Joe hopped out the car. He slowly started walking across the street.

"Where is he going?" asked Jon from the backseat. Rosey and the others just shrugged.

"Bitch, you better have my money. You got me looking all over the place for you," replied the man as he grabbed Lexi until she was nose to nose with him.

"You know I don't play when it comes to my money," the man said. Joe's pace started to slow down, but he picked up speed once the man slapped Lexi across her face causing her to fall to the ground.

"Hey, Hey," Joe called to the man. The guy backed away quickly and disappeared into the shadows.

"Are you okay?" asked Joe. Lexi just nodded her head. Joe could see the blood leaking from the corner of her lip. Joe was furious. Lexi was such a small woman, about 5'3. To watch a grown man, man handle her in the way that scum did, made Joe angry. He extended his hand to Lexi but she rejected it.

"I don't need your help," Lexi replied as she snatched her arm out of Joe's reach. Joe soon noticed that Lexi was wearing a Georgia Tech t-shirt. That's it! That's where he remembered her from.

"I don't mean to be all in your business but.." Lexi cut him off.

"Isn't that what people say right before the get into your business." Lexi pulled herself up and began to dust of the back of her pants.

"Um, is there by chance you attended Georgia Tech?"

"Why?" Lexi asked harshly.

"You look very familiar. That's why I'm asking," said Joe.

"Well, if it makes you feel better. Yes I did. My freshmen year. Any more questions," replied Lexi sarcastically.

"So what happened?"

"Listen,' Lexi said through clenched teeth. She was now fully annoyed. 'I am a grown ass woman and I don't need you questioning me. What I do with my life is my business. You got that!" Lexi said through clenched teeth. She then picked her bag that was knocked out her hand earlier and stormed away into the night. In the same direction as the man who just slapped her five minutes ago. Joe just stood there in shock. The honking of a car horn, startled him.

"Yo man, can we go now?" asked Rosey as he lent out the car window. Joe opened the door and got in.

"You care to share what that was all about?" asked his brother.

"No not really," Joe replied. His voice trailed off. Rosey just shrugged, and drove into the night. Joe just sat there with his head against the window. 'That was not the same girl from Georgia Tech that he remembered. Or the sexy seductive woman from inside the club. No that woman; the woman he just talked to..was broken,' he thought to himself.

* * *

**Hi I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it is pretty short. But in the next few chapters I will introduce more problems and more characters. In the meantime I hope you all would leave a review. I won't continue unless I know you guys want me too.**

**This chapter was named after the song Broken by Kelly Rowland.**

**Hope you enjoy. Please Review!**


End file.
